yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirrus/guide
Complete effects guide for cirrus (Version 0.00). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Metal Bat' Wield a metal bat. Appearance: Nebi carries a metal baseball bat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Z) If standing next to a NPC, Nebi will hit them with the bat, killing them. Location: Found in the Grayscale Storage Facility. Practical Uses: Allows Nebi to kill NPCs and access certain areas. Interact with the white window to the Paper World. Go left, cross the bridge and enter the house with tape on the roof and an open doorway. Once in the Grayscale Storage Facility, go up the stairs. On the next floor, enter the unblocked door. Interact with the baseball bat in the box. 'Rat' Become a fluffy, little rat. Appearance: Nebi grows rat ears. She also ties her hair in a bun. Passive Effect: None. Action: (S) Nebi turns into a small pastel-green rat. Location: Found in the Vegetable Garden. Practical Uses: When a rat, Nebi can fit into smaller spaces and access otherwise unreachable areas. Interact with the dark blue window to the Night-time Marsh. Go north-east and find a patch of grass with a white flower in the middle of a puddle. Interact with the flower to go the Vegetable Garden. Go down to where the crops are then go left and interact with the rat. 'Candle' To see what you're stepping on. Appearance: Nebi carries a candlestick. Passive Effect: Lights up dark areas. Action: (S) Nebi's upper body is replaced with a candle. Location: Found in the Pumpkin Square. Practical Uses: Can help Nebi navigate through dark areas. (Rat effect is needed) Interact with the dark blue window to the Night-time Marsh. Go north-east and find a patch of grass with a white flower in the middle of a puddle. Interact with the flower to go to the Vegetable Garden. Go down to where the crops are then go left. You'll pass a patch of pumpkins, one of which has a hole in it. Use the Rat effect to turn into a rat, go to where the pumpkins are and interact with the pumpkin with the hole in it. In the Pumpkin Square, go up to the pumpkins in front of the bonfire and interact with the little light coming from it. ='Events'= ---- 'Pumpkin Square Chasers' (Metal Bat and Rat effects are needed) Interact with the dark blue window to the Night-time Marsh. Go north-east and find a patch of grass with a white flower in the middle of a puddle. Interact with the flower to go to the Vegetable Garden. Go down to where the crops are then go left. You'll pass a patch of pumpkins, one of which has a hole in it. Use the Rat effect to turn into a rat, go to where the pumpkins are and interact with the pumpkin with the hole in it. In the Pumpkin Square, go up through the path above the bonfire. Use the Metal Bat on the NPC standing beside the gate then go back the way you came. Several chasers will have appeared in the Square. You can either leave using the Rat effect or allow yourself to get caught. The latter will get you sent to an inescapable area. Notably, the NPC by the gate won't respawn even when you wake up and dream again. Category:Walkthroughs